Nighttime Walk (Trupearls)
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Trucy wakes up after having a dream about the day before. She finds that Pearl also couldn't sleep. They decide to go on a nighttime walk together.
1. 12:37

Trucy opened her eyes for a split second but could barely keep them open and closed them instantly. After a few minutes, she was able to keep her eyes open and turned to look at the time from the clock on the brown nightstand next to her. The green numbers read 12:37. It was the dead of night. Trucy moaned and turned herself to the side when she realized something was missing. It took her a few minutes to realize what, or rather who it was. Pearl wasn't in the bed.

The two had decided to get a place together while they went to college. It was a small place but it did its job. The two had recently gotten all the furniture set up and most of the pictures on the wall, most of which were Trucy and Pearl together. But ever since they had moved, Trucy couldn't sleep through the night, and she always ends up waking up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. But tonight was different. She usually would wake up after a nightmare of some sort, but tonight she dreamed about the events of the day before. She sat silently for a moment as she reflected on it.


	2. The fist time

"How heavy is this thing?" Trucy struggled to get out as she was nearly out of breath.

"How should I know?" Pearl responded back.

"You bought this thing," Trucy said, feeling as though she was about to pass out,

"Quit complaining," Pearl said as she struggled to keep the couch in her grip, "We're almost done."

The two continued to lift the couch that Pearl had bought for the apartment. Trucy felt like she was going to die if she had to do this much longer. Trucy knew they should have hired someone to do this for them. After another painstakingly long thirty seconds, they set the couch down at the spot they chose for it. The pair leaned on the couch as they caught their breaths.

After about a minute Trucy was able to speak again and said, "We, by some miracle, were able to do it."

Pearl gave Trucy her usual warm smile and walked over and embraced her. The two separated and looked at each other. Pearl brushed a strand of Trucy's brown hair, which always fell in front of her face, back up and kissed Trucy tenderly. Pearl stopped for a split second to breathe but immediately kissed Trucy again. The two had kissed thousands of times before but this time something was different to the both of them.

The two separated once again but Trucy quickly grabbed Pearl by her clothes and brought her in for a kiss once again. The two made out for a few more minutes, each kiss better than the last and they only separated for a brief second to breathe. The two eventually ended up falling on the couch they had just set up with Trucy on top of Pearl. Trucy and Pearl separated once more as Trucy looked deep into Pearl's gray eyes and the two realized what was about to happen.

"I love you, Pearl," Trucy said as she continued to gaze into Pearl's eyes

"I love you too, Trucy," Pearl said as she pulled Trucy in for another kiss.


	3. A second time

Trucy walked into the small kitchen to find Pearl in her pink nightgown sipping a glass of water in the dark.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Pearl asked, not turning around.

"No, I didn't," Trucy answered as she walked to the other side of the counter to face Pearl. Trucy placed her elbows on the counter as she placed her head close to Pearl's and said, "I actually had a dream about yesterday, on the couch."

Pearl gave off a smile, that trucy could have sworn lit up the room, and said, "Yeah that was very… saucy."

Trucy gave off a small chuckle at this and said, "It was, wasn't it? Anyway, I see you couldn't sleep either."

"No, I couldn't," Pearl said as she bit her nail nervously, "so I came down here to get a glass of water."

Trucy looked out the window, it was raining outside, but that didn't stop her from getting an idea. "Why don't you and I go out for a walk?"

"But it's raining!" Pearl protested.

"So we'll take an umbrella" Trucy responded back.

"Oh, alright," Pearl said as she caved into Trucy's suggestion.

The two changed into some T-shirts as they did not want to get their night clothes dirty. Pearl grabbed the one umbrella they had and headed out. Trucy stayed close to Pearl as she did not want to get wet from the rain and the umbrella they had was rather small. The apartment they lived at was close to a park so they decided to walk through it a little. The pair ended up reminiscing about the past a little, and they even shared a few hopes they had for the future. Both were able to agree that they didn't want kids.

Suddenly, an urge came over Trucy-an urge to just kiss Pearl. Trucy acted on it and turned to Pearl and grabbed her by the arms and started kissing her passionately. They backed up and ended up tripping over onto the grass, Pearl dropping the umbrella in the process. The two laughed after they fell and went back to making out. Sure they were wet and getting covered in mud but they didn't care, and if they had, to be honest, they loved the way the rain felt on themselves.

The two separated as Trucy gazed lovingly into Pearl's eyes as she said, "Pearl, I love you."

Pearl smiled sweetly and said, "I love you too Trucy," as the two leaned in for another kiss.


	4. 2:46

It was 2:46 when the pair of lovers got back to their small apartment. They were covered in mud and had to each take a quick shower to wash all of it off themselves. The two got back into their night clothes and went back into their bed to sleep.

"That was... well... amazing, sweetie," Trucy said as she plugged a blanket over her.

"It really was," Pearl agreed as she smiled at Trucy.

Trucy pulled Pearl in close to her. Pearl rested her head on Trucy's chest as she wrapped her hands around her. Trucy pulled in Pearl as close as she could and held her tight.

"Goodnight, honey," Pearl said to Trucy with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Trucy said as she kissed Pearl on the forehead. The two fell asleep after that and stayed in bed for the entire next day. Trucy didn't have nightmares after that and began to start sleeping through the night again. However, there were nights where the two couldn't sleep, and whenever this happened, they ended up going on a nighttime walk together, especially when it rained.


End file.
